Jeremy Howards
Overview: Jeremy Howards is a beautiful cinnamon roll, too good for this world, too pure and another one of Manager's SlotSpot employees. He is the second youngest in slotspot squad and is somewhere between the ages of 20 and 25. He has been working at SlotSpot for 2 years. He is black. He has only been in 3 episodes so far, all ones centering around Kennedy, and we mainly heard from him in episode 3 where he switched places with Kennedy and freaked out and called icarus because kennedy was being violent. First appearence was in the minisode "Red Rover, Red Rover" where he was voiced by James. He is now voiced by Lou. Background: Jeremy was raised on a Mars colony alongside his close friend Kiera Jennings. Before coming to SlotSpot, they were both chosen to go on a rocket mission off of Mars. However, it got fuckin bombed, and they were the only two survivors. Before they lost oxygen, they were found by Eugene and Kennedy, and joined the SlotSpot employee list. They can not go back to mars. Jeremy now works as the only cashier and has to take sketchy-ass medicine made by Driicrop called "No Sleep" in order to, you guessed it, never fucking sleep. Because future space capatalism. Personality: Jeremy is a sweetheart and a smol anxious bean. He's scared of everything, which includes but is not limited to: bugs, rats, violence (so probably Kennedy to some extent), things going wrong, and space pirates. Jeremy also has generalized anxiety disorder, cries a lot, and is very insecure and has really bad self esteem issues. He is also pretty shy and bad at standing up for himself. He just wants a break and some rest and for things to go well for once. This makes everyone want to hug him because he deserves better goddamnit. Jeremy is also super oblivious, especially when it comes to people having a crush on him. For more on this, please go find Icarus Alba's page. Relationships: As mentioned above, one Icarus Alba is very, very, very gay for Jeremy. But Jeremy has no fucking clue somehow, so they aren't dating (Y E T). Jeremy appreciates how much icarus helps him out however. Kiera is the person who Jeremy is closest to, because of their shared history. Because their friendship is amazing, Kiera will take over the register to give him a break and kill spiders for him. Kiera's girlfriend Elliot also helps to kill bugs. He doesn't seem to be that close to Kennedy, and we haven't seem him interact much with the rest of the characters, but we firmly believe they are all a part of the Jeremy Protection Squad. Jeremy is asexual and biromantic. Additional Information: Jeremy used to dream of being a chef Jeremy has not transitioned and has really bad binding habits Jeremy deserves to be happy and not have to worry about all this shit LET HIM BE HAPPY AND SAFE FAR AWAY FROM THE PLOT OLLIE PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU Jeremy loves shows like greys anatomy and wears really boring clothes which are the only ones fashion disaster Kennedy lacey won't steal. He loves orange flavored stuff Hobbies: * Baking * Cooking * Crying * Screaming * Ultimate tick-tac-toe Loves: * Having breaks * People enjoying his cooking * Chocolate covered pretzles * Icarus Alba * The store being quiet